Like Peanut Butter and Jelly
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: It all started with a sandwich. Wemma family fluff!


_**I figured we could all use some lovely wemma fluff! So here's some wemma family fluff! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_

"Mommy!" A small girl with curly red hair that fell to just past her shoulders tugged on her mother's brightly colored skirt. The little girl bounced on her heels, grinning excitedly as her mother leaned over a crib. "Come on, Mommy, come on!" She tugged on the material once again and the older red head smiled down at her daughter.

"You can go by yourself, Ames." Emma replied, cradling a fussy three month old in her arms.

The little girl stopped bouncing and looked towards the doorway, her fist still clenched around the material of Emma's skirt. She stuck out her little pink tongue in between her lips as if in thought.

The distant sound of a car door slamming filled the room and her tiny face lit up. She grinned up at her mother and gave her skirt another tug.

"Go sweetie." Emma nodded towards the door with a light chuckle. Finally letting go of Emma, she raced out of the room, toddling down the stairs as fast as she could, and climbed onto the couch to look out the front window. Her grin brightened and she flew off the couch and raced towards the front door, bouncing on her heels again as she stared at the wooden door.

The door handle turned and as soon as the door pushed open and Will's curly head appeared in the doorway she flung herself at him. "Daddy!"

Will barely had a second before he dropped his belongings and fell to his knees, grinning as he captured his daughter in his arms. "Amy!"

Amy threw her arms around his neck and giggled as Will attacked her with kisses. She let out a high pitched squeal as Will suddenly threw her over his shoulder, carrying her fireman style through the hallway.

"Daddy!" She laughed as she lightly tapped the palms of her hands against his broad shoulders.

He let her slide back down so she rested in his arms like a small infant. She continued to giggle quietly as Will smirked down at her slowly raising one of his arms, supporting her weight with the other. Amy's eyes widened slightly as she caught sight of Will's extended arm coming towards her and she started to wriggle against his grasp. "No!" She cried and squealed again as his fingers began tickling her sides.

Her tiny hands grabbed either side of his wrist and began to tug violently at it, still shrieking in laughter as her father mercilessly tickled her. He continued to tickle her until she was gasping for breath and his hand retreated to underneath her to help support her weight. Amy pouted up at him as she tried to catch her breath and he chuckled, dropping a light kiss to her forehead. The light returned immediately to her eyes and she smiled, cuddling up into his chest. "Daddy, you're going to be home every day now right?"

Will smiled as he nodded. "Every day until September."

"When's September?" The four year old asked innocently.

"September is in three months from now." Will answered, holding up three fingers.

"That's a long time right?" She asked hopefully.

Will chuckled. "Yes, it's a long time."

Amy cheered in delight and as best as she could slipped her arms around his middle. "I miss you when you go to work."

Will's heart swelled in paternal love and he buried his nose into his daughter's soft hair for a moment or two and then kissed there softly. "I miss you too baby girl."

Will lifted his head upon hearing the creak of the stairs and caught sight of a very familiar pair of feet slowly making their way down the stairs. He hoisted Amy up so she was resting on his hip and she threw her arms around his neck to keep herself attached to her father.

Will smiled as his wife came into view and he approached the edge of the staircase to greet her with a small, loving kiss. A faint cooing brought his attention down to the baby in Emma's arms and with his free hand he gently stroked his soft head. "Hey little man."

Daniel Schuester blinked sleepily, craning his neck to the side, his deep brown eyes penetrating into Will's. A smile crept onto his tiny, pink lips and he let out a small squeal, kicking his legs back and forth excitedly.

Emma and Will shared another small laugh, a smile and another kiss before the small family headed together into the kitchen.

As soon as Will entered the kitchen he noticed the various food contents laid out among the counter and the picnic basket placed on the middle of the table.

"Emma," He turned to his wife with an exasperated look. "You didn't have to do all of this, I told you I'd do it when I got home."

"I know." Emma smiled at him. "But Danny was sleeping and Amy was so excited for you to get home I let her help out."

"Daddy, me and mommy made lots of samwiches!" Amy exclaimed happily pointing to the square shaped aluminum wrapped packages on the counter.

"I see that!" Will walked over to the counter and started to slip his finger under the nicely sealed aluminum.

Amy gasped and leaned forward, pulling his hand away. "No, we can't it eat it yet! They're for the picnic!"

Will sighed dramatically, slapping the side of his head causing the little girl to giggle. "Of course! Silly me, how could I have forgotten?"

"You're so silly, Daddy." Amy giggled as Will threw a glance over his shoulder to wink at his wife.

Emma's face lit up in a smile and she walked over to place Daniel in the baby carrier also placed on the table. Will lowered Amy onto the ground, ruffling her red curls, "So what do you say we get this basket packed, hm munchkin?"

Amy nodded her head vigorously and pushed herself up onto her toes grabbed two of the sandwiches off the counter and scampered towards the table.

"How was the last day of school, Will?" Emma asked as she strapped Daniel into the carrier.

"Oh you know," He shrugged, turning around to lean against the counter, handing more aluminum wrapped packages to his daughter when she'd run back to him, "The same as usual. The kids are rowdy, can't wait to get out of the school for the summer especially the seniors. I had a few emotional goodbyes from some of my star pupils but it was pretty much the usual. They miss you there."

"Oh?" Emma glanced over her shoulder with a smile and he nodded.

"I kept getting asked if you'd be back before the school year ended and if you could bring the baby." He chuckled.

"They just want me for my adorable offspring." Emma joked lightly.

"Excuse me, _our _adorable offspring." He shot back with a grin.

Emma grinned brightly as Amy ran back over to Will and wrapped her arms tightly around his legs, smiling up at him. "I'm done packing the samwiches!" She announced.

"Yeah?" Will scooped her up back into his arms and approached the table, peering into the picnic basket. His lips curved up at the sight of the very neatly organized sandwiches and he kissed the side of her face lovingly. "Great job, baby."

Amy beamed happily and glanced excitedly between her parents. "When are we going?"

"In a little bit, Ames." Emma smiled at her daughter. "Daddy just got home he needs to relax before we can leave, alright?"

Amy's smile faded but she nodded in understanding. "Okay Mommy." She leaned her head against Will's shoulder with a small sigh.

"Why don't you go play in your room for a little bit?" Emma suggested. "Daddy and I will come get you when we're gonna leave."

Amy lifted her head to look at her father, pleading with him not to let her go. He smiled warmly, "Come on Ames, lets go to your room."

Amy clutched onto him tightly and he shared a knowing look with Emma as he walked past her and out of the kitchen.

Once he reached Amy's room, which looked very much like a typical little girls' room with pink and stuffed animals everywhere, he set her down on the bed.

Amy pouted up at him, her wide eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Daddy, I want to stay with you!"

Will knelt down so he was eye level with her and rested his hand over her knees lightly. "We'll be leaving for the picnic very soon, Ames. I need to get ready so how about..." He leaned over and grabbed her favorite doll off the toy chest near the edge of her bed and placed it in her lap, "You play with Maggie until I get back, okay?"

Amy clutched the doll to her chest, pouting miserably with a nod. " 'kay." She mumbled.

Will pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead as he rose to his feet. "That's my girl."

A small smile tugged at Amy's lips as she swung her legs back and forth. Will smiled down at her, ruffling her hair softly and she giggled quietly, her smile widening.

Amy started to tend to her doll as Will headed for the door and he paused briefly, sighing lovingly as he watched his daughter cuddle her doll.

He then headed towards the bathroom to quickly wash up and then changed out of his long sleeved shirt and vest and into a dark grey T-shirt.

He popped his head into Amy's room to see her playing nicely around the small table in the corner of her room and then headed downstairs.

He spotted Emma working over the sink and he smirked to himself, quietly sneaking up behind her and slipped his arms around her from behind.

A gasp caught in her throat but she quickly relaxed into her husband's embrace. She giggled as Will pressed feather light kisses along her jawline and neck. "Will," She sighed, her head tilting sideways automatically to give him more access, "There is a child in the room." She whispered breathlessly.

Will smirked against her skin. "I don't think he's paying attention." He lifted his hand, brushing her hair away from her neck, continuing his kisses along her neck.

"Will." She whined in exasperation, a hint of laughter in her voice.

He laughed and with one last kiss to the space between her shoulder and neck he discontinued his actions, tightened his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Fine but I hope you know I do plan on continuing this later."

A smile crossed her lips and she lifted her head to kiss his cheek, a silent message that she would be waiting. "Now let go of me, honey. I'm trying to get these apples clean and you're distracting me."

Will chuckled, gave her a quick squeeze around the waist and then released her, crossing over to the table to stand in front of the baby carrier. Daniel caught the movement as his father neared him and turned his head and squealed against the fist in his mouth.

Will grinned down at him and extended his hand forward and Daniel immediately grabbed hold of Will's pointer finger, holding onto it tightly. Will pulled one of the chairs from the table and sat down in front of the carrier, starting to talk to Daniel about what their plans were for that day.

Emma smiled to herself as she listened to her husband baby talk to their youngest child and soon finished washing up all the apples, she placed them in a bag and carried the bag over to place in the picnic basket.

Emma brought a few other things to the picnic basket, closed it and tied a blanket on top of it and then stood beside Will, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Will tilted his head upwards with a smile. "Are we ready?"

Emma nodded. "Why don't you go get Amy?"

Will rose from his seat, smirking at the small amount of effort it took for Daniel to release his finger and headed upstairs to retrieve his daughter.

He knocked on the door and then pushed it open, searching the pink room for Amy. Amy's head whipped up and her eyes lit up hopefully upon seeing him in the doorway, "Are we going now?"

"We are." Will confirmed with a smile and Amy squealed in excitement, dropping her dolls onto the table and running over to Will who scooped her up in his arms.

Will carried her downstairs and met Emma in the kitchen, who was holding Daniel in his carrier. Will lowered Amy onto the ground so he could grab the picnic basket. Amy stood bouncing excitedly between her parents grabbing onto Will's free hand. "Daddy, let's go!"

Will laughed quietly. "We're going sweetie. Emma?" He motioned towards the doorway and Emma smiled with a nod, heading out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

Will held onto the bouncing four year old's hand until they made it outside to the car. Emma strapped Daniel into his car seat while Will helped Amy into her booster seat and strapped her in.

Will placed the picnic basket on the floor beneath Daniel's car seat and then closed the doors and got into the drivers seat while Emma slid into the passengers seat.

They caught each other's gaze and their hands joined together in the space between the two seats and they took a glance over their shoulders to their children in the backseat before Will started the car.

The park was only a five minute drive from their condo and as soon as Will pulled into the parking lot, Amy was practically jumping out of her seat in excitement.

Once Will unstrapped her from her seat, she leaped out of the car and immediately tugged at the back of Will's pants.

"Hold on, Amy." Will glanced down at her with a small smile. "We've got to get your brother out of the car." He reached across the seats to grab the picnic basket as Emma worked to get Daniel out of his car seat.

Amy ran around the other side of car and lifted herself onto her toes to look into the car at Daniel. "Why does he have to wear so many seat belts Mommy?" Amy asked innocently.

"Because he's very little Ames," Emma answered sweetly, "He can get very easily hurt if he's not in his car seat and strapped in right."

"Is that why I still have to sit in that seat?" She asked curiously. "Cuz I'm still little?"

"That's right baby." Emma smiled down at her. "When you're a little older you'll be able to sit without it."

Emma pulled Daniel gently from his car seat as Will brought over the carrier and helped Emma place him in safely. The fully alert little boy kicked and waved his hands happily, Will and Emma discovered that he always got happy when they brought him out into fresh air.

Will closed the back door and grabbed the picnic basket off the roof off the car, slipping his other hand into Amy's and once Emma had Daniel settled the family headed towards the entrance of the park.

A lot of families had the same idea they did and they observed many children at the playground. Amy's face lit up at the sight of the playground and Will noticed her eyes focusing on the swing set and made a mental note to bring her there once they were settled.

They strolled through the park until they found an area that was not so populated and Emma pinpointed the greenest area and led Will over to it. Will let go of Amy's hand to set up the blanket, smoothing out all the wrinkles for Emma's sake. Emma placed the baby carrier down, pulling the shade over his head to block the sun from his eyes and then carefully sat down beside him careful that she touched no part of the grass.

Her attention was brought away from Daniel at the sound of a squeal from her daughter and the thud of Will hitting the ground.

Amy sat with her knees on top of Will's chest and a triumphant grin on her face. "Pinned ya!"

Will laughed breathlessly, a soft groan escaping his lips between laughs. "Yep, you got me good."

Emma giggled quietly and Amy glanced towards her, her face lighting up as she pointed down to Will. "Look Mommy!"

"I see Amy." Emma giggled again. "But I don't think Daddy's gonna let you off that easily, do you?"

Amy's smile faltered and she glanced down at Will who had a mischievous smirk on his face. Will's hand snuck behind her and lightly tickled her sides.

"No!" Amy squealed loudly and rolled off of Will and tried to crawl towards Emma. Will grabbed her lightly around the waist with one arm and lifted her off the ground and spun her around under his arm.

"Daddy!" Amy laughed as Will stumbled back and forth and she kicked her feet lightly. "Put me down!"

Will complied, lowering her down onto the ground and the little redhead swayed back and forth bring her hands to her head and giggling, "I'm dizzy." She plopped down onto the blanket and fell backwards onto her back so her head landed near Emma's legs.

Amy closed her eyes briefly because of the bright sun but as she peeked open one eye she squealed at seeing Emma's grinning face hovering over her. She burst into a fit of laughter and rolled over onto her knees, crawled over to Emma and buried her face in her mother's lap, her incessant giggling muffled by the material of her skirt.

Will ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head and laughing softly as he walked over to his wife. "Em, what on Earth did you feed her this morning?"

"Nothing out of the usual I assure you." Emma smiled, staring curiously down at the giggling girl in her lap. "I think she's just excited."

Amy confirmed her words with another squeal and she leapt to her feet, racing over to Will and crashing into his legs. "Daddy, can we go on the swings?"

Will glanced at Emma, raising his eyebrow silently and she smiled, nodding. "Go ahead Will, I'll be fine here."

Will smiled with a nod and his grin widened as he quickly reached down to capture Amy in his arms. Amy squealed with laughter and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We'll be back soon." Will assured Emma and then headed towards the swing set. Amy wriggled in Will's arms once they were near enough and once Will placed her down she took off towards the swings with incomprehensible speed. Amy had already climbed onto one of the adult swings by the time Will reached the swing set and she grinned over at him. "Can you push me Daddy, please?" She swung her feet back and forth.

"Of course baby." Will smiled warmly as he walked behind her, took a hold of the chains of the swing and very gently pushed her forward.

Amy giggled in excitement and held onto the chains tighter as Will continued to push her a little higher and faster. Will took a step back to let the swing swing by itself for a few seconds and his heart warmed at the sight of Amy's red curls flying around her face, the wide grin on her face and the sound of her musical laughter floating through the air. He felt so incredibly lucky that the precious little girl was _his_. She had been on the Earth for almost five years and it still felt like some incredible dream that he would soon wake up from.

"Daddy." Her sweet voice reached his ears and he glanced towards her to see her leaning backwards, holding tightly onto the swing so she wouldn't fall off. "Why'd you stop?"

"Sorry Ames." Will walked back over to her with a smile and she grinned, sitting upright and Will gave her another push.

After a few more rounds of being pushed on the swings, Amy glanced over her shoulder at Will. "I'm hungry, Daddy can we go back to the picnic now?"

"Sure." He answered with a smile.

Amy jumped off the swings, ran a few feet, paused and looked behind her holding out her hand towards him. "Come on Dad!"

Will chuckled to himself and walked over to her grabbing her hand lightly and they both made their way back to the picnic blanket.

Upon reaching the blanket they found Emma cooing over Daniel while the baby laughed happily. Amy quietly ran over and rested one of her hands on Emma's arm as she peered into the baby carrier. Emma smiled warmly at her daughter, "Hi baby, did you have fun on the swings?"

Amy nodded vigorously with a grin. "Daddy pushed me _really_ high."

"Did he?" Emma glanced over her shoulder at Will and he winked at her.

"Mmhmm! But then we came back cuz I was hungry! Can we have the samwiches now Mommy?"

Emma nodded turning away from the baby carrier and reaching for the picnic basket. She pulled out a package of hand wipes and Amy immediately reached for them, wiping her hands as was the rule in the Schuester household.

She discarded them into a plastic bag that they had packed for garbage and plopped down in front of the picnic basket. Will and Emma both unpacked the picnic basket, placing one of the aluminum packages in front of Amy and Emma carefully unwrapped the bag of apples lying it out on top of the blanket. Will took the water bottles out of the basket, loosened the cap for Amy and placed it near her and handed one to Emma.

Emma moved over to Will and sat in between his legs and his arms came around her lovingly as they watched Amy cautiously unwrap her sandwich. Amy nibbled quietly on her perfectly cut sandwich keeping her eyes on her parents whose attention were now focused on each other.

Emma's head rested in the crook of Will's neck and they were playing with each other's fingers, a playful smile on both of their faces, a giggle occasionally escaping Emma's lips.

Amy loved fairy tales, particularly fairy tales that involved romance and happily ever afters. She may have only been four years old but she knew true love when she saw it and she realized that she didn't know the fairy tale of her parents life.

"Mommy?" She questioned innocently, still nibbling on her sandwich. Emma lifted her head, suppressing a giggle as Will trailed his fingers lightly up her arm.

"Yes sweetie?"

"How did you and Daddy fall in love?"

Emma seemed taken aback by the sudden random question and she opened her mouth to formulate an answer but Will stepped in and answered for her.

"Well Amy, it all started with a sandwich."

Amy's eyes twinkled in curiosity and Emma furrowed her brow turning her gaze up to Will in confusion.

Will grinned down at her and reached for one of the sandwiches. "Want to go halfsies, Em?"

Emma's jaw fell open and her eyes widened in shock. She sat up so she could get a better look at Will and her eyes twinkled with the same child like delight that their daughter currently possessed.

Will chuckled suddenly realized he'd be the storyteller and he shifted onto his knees, casting his gaze between Emma and Amy every so often. "Once upon a time there was a man named Will and a beautiful woman named Emma. Will and Emma were always good friends since they had met and Emma thought that Will was a _very_ handsome man but she thought that Will would never love her because Will was married to an evil witch who had him under her spell."

Amy's eyes widened, her sandwich lowering to her lap as she focused her full attention on her father.

"But Emma didn't know that Will thought that she was a very beautiful woman and that even though Will's wife had him under her spell Will still felt very drawn to Emma. Then one day, Will asked Emma to go with him on a trip to another land because Will's wife didn't want to go. They got there around lunch time but the other land was strange and Emma didn't like the food so she had brought her favorite food of all time. Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches. Emma gave Will half of her sandwich because Will was hungry and he hadn't had peanut butter in a long time because Will's wife didn't like peanuts. Will had never had a better sandwich in his life and he loved that the sandwich was cut in even pieces and all the crusts were cut off. Emma thought she was weird that she did that with her sandwiches and thought that Will would think she was weird too but Will thought that she was the most adorable person he'd ever seen in his life."

His eyes fell upon Emma whose lips had curled up in a dreamy smile and he gazed lovingly into her eyes. "Emma didn't know but that was the day that she had broken the spell that Will's wife had on him. Will and Emma had many adventures after that where they fell in love over and over again but sharing that sandwich was the beginning of it all."

Emma's eyes watered and her hands clasped together over her heart in her well loved "fan girl" pose. "Will.." She whispered. Will winked at her with a loving smile and she mouthed an "I love you."

Will brought his fingers to his lips and blew her a kiss.

"That was a beautiful story." Amy whispered, smiling dreamily. "Just like one of my fairy tale books."

Emma wiped at her teary eyes and smiled turning to face her daughter. "It's better than a fairy tale because this story is true." She gently tucked a strand of Amy's hair behind her ears.

Amy smiled brightly lifting up her sandwich. "So this is a very special sandwich cuz it brought you and Daddy together."

Will crawled over so he was rested behind Emma and Emma leaned into his embrace, smiling warmly. "A very special sandwich indeed."


End file.
